Project Summary/Abstract Lithium enolates constitute one of he most important classes of reactive intermediate in organic synthesis. The pharmaceutical industry uses these reagents frequently and on very large scales. In this proposal we describe efforts to understand the underlying chemistry of the most important reactions of lithium enolates. With methods to establish solution structures that dominated the first funding period largely developed, structural studies will be more targeted in support of mechanistic studies. In the most general sense, we will examine how solvation and aggregation influence reactivity. The mechanistic investigations will focus on specific classes of reaction-case studies-that include: (1) aza-aldol condensations; (2) O-silylations; (3) alkylations; (4) acylations; (5) [2,3]- and [3,3]-sigmatropic rearrangements; and (6) nucleophilic aromatic substitutions (SNAr). A uniquely integrated approach based on a combination of NMR spectroscopy, solution kinetics, and computational chemistry will develop an understanding of the mechanistic principles and how to control reactivity and selectivity. By bringing synthetic organic, physical organic, analytical, and computational chemistry together under one roof, we reveal the consequences of solvation and aggregation with an unprecedented clarity.